


We are not using the Z word...

by KarmasChild



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasChild/pseuds/KarmasChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene originally posted 6/9/2009 as a response to a prompt in The LJ community comment_fic <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/51151.html?thread=12005327#t12005327">here</a>:</p><p> <b>Leverage, Eliot/Hardison, "We're not using the z-word!" (Shawn of the dead)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not using the Z word...

It was the middle of the night and the streets were empty. The only immediate sounds were the pounding feet, harsh breathing, and the grinding of Eliot's own teeth. In and out, Nate had said. Quick job, Nate had said. Superstitious old wives tales, Nate had said. 

"Bullshit," Eliot said. For the hundredth time and didn't bother to look over at Hardison who was running beside him. 

"Look. All I'm sayin' is that if it shuffles, moans, and bites like a z--"

"Don't say it!" Eliot growled as he abruptly changed course, grabbing a handful of Hardison's jacket sleeve and dragging the chattering computer specialist into a nearby department store. Fortunately, it was one of those 'super' variety stores that carried everything. The alarm didn't even sound when Eliot broke a window to let them in. Not a good sign.

" --ombie, then it probably is a zombie." Hardison prattled on. 

Why did they separate? It was supposed to be a quick scam on some insurance company exploiting families wrecked by a recent hurricane. If it was so damn easy, why break up the team? The last thing Nate had said to them before breaking off communication was: _Don't be bitten._ Great.

"We are not using the z word, Hardison." Eliot shoved gear at him in an effort to shut him up. 

Hardison finally focused on what was in his arms. A baseball bat, various food stuffs, and a machete. He blinked and then grinned slowly at Eliot. "You have a copy of The Handbook, don't you?"

"I have no such thing. Now, help me find the roof access."

\- Fin -


End file.
